Blood Coarses Through the Heart
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: Haruhi is a slave girl for vampires, When She meets The Royals, The rulers of all vampires, She finds herself wanted by the Princes. What will she do? Will she be able to escape? HostsXHaruhi Might turn into M
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay, I'm not used to right OHSHC stories. I was a PPG(z) or Fruits Basket writer, but i was ashamed of my stories, so Here I am starting fresh. My cousin is a writer of these kind of fics, silver-eyed-bandit. We are both Big fans Of HostsXHaruhi and TwinsXHaruhi... When I was reading off of a community I saw this Vamp fic. I started to think "Hey I could Totally do this!" I really hope you enjoy..**_

* * *

_"Mom, can you hear me? I wish you were here. So many things have changed since you've died. Like, people have transformed into vampires. Weird, I know. Now they run the world. The people who have stayed humans are slaves, and if we break laws, we are sentenced to death or imprisonment. Dad is in prison. He refused to sale me to a vampire and they locked him up. I have no idea if he's alive or not. All I know is that he was taken to the Kingdom. The kingdom is made up of five families, The Suoh's are the top line of government. The Otori's provide health care and are second in command. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's provide protection, They are third and forth in command. Lastly the Hitachiin's have fifth in command, They have control of all electronics. I tried to start a rebellion against them, but people are too scared. I'm now a slave girl for a duke. I'm the favorite slave of his daughter, Renge. She's not bad like others, though she tends to be over dramatic, but she could be worst. She feels guilty for me and always say I'm the sister she always wanted. Today her father has a meeting with the power at the Kingdom. Renge is going to show me to the dungeon so I can see if dad is still alive."_

"Fujioka! Let's go!" My _master_ called for me. I had a basket full of packets. The packets held blood from all types. Renge's favorite was A positive. Her father's, O positive. I had a wrap around my head. It is accustomed for slave's not to show their faces, unless told so. I sat by Renge an her father's personal slave, Kioto. His parents were killed and eaten in front of him. He didn't speak much, but me an him were considerably close. He was three years older than me. I hear the driver crack a whip to make the horses start to move. The carriage we were in was indigo with purple lining. Renge had her window opened and let the moon glisten across her skin. It was full tonight and so beautiful. People had to learn to do deal with being nocturnal, I was a bit rebellious of the idea, but soon found no way around it. I actually enjoy it now. I never noticed the different colors and phases before. Though, sometimes I will wake up when the sun is still up just to enjoy the rays. The carriage slowed and then came to a halt. The driver came to our side and opened the door. I got out and took Renge's hand. I gazed at the huge palace before me. It was white to my surprise. Usually vampire homes were dark shades. It had gold rims and silver knobs on the door.

"Ah, welcome." A man with sandy brown hair greeted. I recognized him as King Suoh. The boy beside him had bright blonde hair, when he looked at me I saw violet eyes. That must be Prince Suoh. He tilted his head slightly, looking at me. His gaze was interrupted by having to shake the Duke's hand. Renge led me up the marble stairs, past the Suoh's. I could feel the prince's eyes on me. Once inside, two men tok up our coats, bowing. The Duke and the Suoh's were behind us. We were led to a Golden door. When the men Opened them, I saw a Dinning room, with a table that could hold a ten thousand people if they wanted. In the seats sat the Royals and their sons. A woman stood up. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow. She had on a royal blue robe that reached the floor. She was sort of pudgy, but not at all fat. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Well hello there, sugars." She said. Renge grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's an honor to be here, Mrs. Htachiin." Renge curtsied. The Queen laughed and turned towards me. She stared for a bit, but then called for us to sit. She led us to the table. There I saw a man with black hair that shined. It was slicked back and stayed in placed as he nodded towards us. His son resembled him in appearances, I couldn't see his eyes, because of the gleam in his glasses. I guessed they were the Otori's. Next to him, two seats down, was a boy who looked twelve. He was chowing down on cake and pie. He had a pink bunny in his hand. He looked up at me with light, almost copper, eyes. His mouth turned into an 'o' as he looked towards us. the man next to him was tall, he also had black hair, his eyes were onyx silver. His face seemed to stay stoic as he watched us. That must be the Haninozuka and Morinozuka princes. The man Next to him had bulky muscles. His hair was brown and put back into a small ponytale. He smiled towards us, his fangs gleaming. The woman next to him had long black hair, her bangs almost hid her matching eyes, her face didn't show any emotion. That must be King Haninozuka and Queen Morinozuka. next was a quiet man. He had dark brown hair and pale green eyes. His lips held a frown as he stared at the to identical boys next to him. The twins had the same features of their mother. The seemed bored, but their eyes held a mischievous glint. The Hitachiin's. I pulled out a chair for Renge and stood behind her. The Suoh's and the Duke sat themselves in their spots. Kioto stood up behind the Duke. Queen Hitachiin joined her husband and sons.

"Please bring our guests some refreshments." King Otori said to a slave. She nodded and went through another door. He then looked towards the Duke. "Now, to get down to business. Your daughter has interested us in an arranged marriage with one of our sons." He stated. Renge's eyes widened as she turned an looked at her father. The Duke smiled and nodded. Renge looked up at me, I replied with a look of shock myself. King Otori looked at Renge. "Which one of our sons would you take?"

"None." Came her reply. The Duke glared at her.

"Renge." He said.

"No. Father I refuse." She tried to argue. Without thinking I started to speak.

"That's not fair." I said, gaining all of their attention. "To Mistress Renge or your sons." I continued. The Duke snatched me up.

"You little wench. How dare you speak to them that way." He growled and then looked at the Royals. "I apologize for her outburst. It will not happen again."

"No." King Suoh said. "Let her finish." The Duke let me go. "Please unveil yourself." He said to me. I removed my wrap and all the sons seemed to ave perked up. My hair fell to my shoulder and my bangs stopped before my brown eyes.

"Don't vampire's have mates? I questioned the Royals nodded. "Than they deserve to find their mates. Not be promised to a life of misery. At least give them a chance." I finished. It was silent for a moment. Then Queen Hitachiin started to laugh.

"I knew I liked her from when she walked in." She said. King Haninozuka nodded.

"How much do you want for such a slave?" He asked the Duke. I then felt a pair of arms in circle me. I looked down to meet the smallest Prince. He grabbed my arm and sniffed my wrist. he looked towards the Royals.

"I wish to marry her." He stated I was shocked. I then Felt two pairs of arms around me.

"No we want her." The twins exclaimed. Then Prince Suoh grabbed me.

"She shall be my bride." He announced. Prince Otori and Morinozuka stood for wanting to claim me. We heard King Suoh clear his throat.

"Well than we have a problem." He said.

* * *

_**Me And Scene! Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: OMG YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ME VERY VERY VERY HAPPY! 12 reviews on one chapter! That was a honor, so here I go, repaying the favor.. relax, read, enjoy.**_

* * *

"Problem?" I yelled in disbelief. "This is not a problem, because 'this' is not happening. I came tonight for one thing and one thing only. To see if my father is alive." I said. I had jerked away from Prince Suoh and was facing Renge, the Duke, and the Royals. "Look. I don't know any of you, but you expect me to _marry_ you? Why? Why me?" I questioned still trying to wrap my head around this. Everything was still for a brief moment, but then Prince Morinozuka stepped forward. His eyes made me freeze, afraid that he would just devour me. He hesitantly reached for my hand. I watched his movements with curious eyes. Once he held my hand he ever so surely brought it to his chest. My eyes widened at what I felt. _Thump thump._ I tore my hand away, looking at my hand as if it touched fire and froze instead. "Your heart. It- it was.. _beating_!" I yelled. He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. "That's impossible!."

"Not exactly." I heard. I turned toward the quietest Hitachiin. "When a vampire meets his/her mate, their heart beats." I looked at King Hitachiin as he explained. _Mom? Are you hearing this? Wait a minute... If he claims to love me as well as the others than.._ I looked over at Prince Otori. I stretched out my hand towards him. He grabbed it and guided it and sure enough I felt it again. _Thump thump._ I walked over to Prince Haninozuka. He immediately took my hand and put it to his heart. _Thump thump._ the twins were next. They grabbed it and kissed my palms before they as well put it to their hearts. _Thump thump thump thump._ Before I could even turn around I felt myself being pulled into a chest. Then I heard it. _Thump thump. _I looked up to meet violet eyes.

"Now you see it. Our hearts beat once more for you." He spoke.

"It feels painful." I heard Prince Otori say. I looked over at him and for the first time I recognized his eyes. Black violet. He smiled ever so slightly as he spoke again. "But you are worth such a beautiful pain." I felt my cheeks heat up. _No! _I screamed in my head. I once again removed myself from Prince Suoh's grasp, shaking my head.

"How do you know it's me. It could be Renge or maybe another woman." I asked, still not believing.

"Your blood." One of the Hitachiin princes said. I think he's the older one. The other twin stepped closer to me.

"A Vampire is attracted to their mate's blood, for its forever their heroine." He said. I felt my hand be tugged again. I looked down to meet Prince Haninozuka.

"Your blood smells so sweet." He said before he placed a light kiss on my wrist. I shivered and stepped back.

"Even so." I heard a woman say. I looked over at Queen Morinozuka. "I understand the mortal's point. How can she be all of their mates. That cannot be possible." I nodded. _Finally someone understands!_

"Oh but it is." I heard. We all turned towards a portrait that was actually a secret door. A woman stepped out with a hunter's green cloak. She put down her hood and I saw dark scarlet hair, framing cerulean blue eyes.

"What do you mean, Nekozawa?" King Suoh asked. She smirked and faced me.

"A woman or man can have Tainted Blood. This blood can be twisted into many types, thus meeting the need of any vampire. Though some are born vampires themselves, Many are born mortals." She explained.

"Woah! Vampires can be born?" I asked. I rubbed my temples, trying to prevent a massive headache. She nodded.

"Vampires can be born like any other baby, but the mother need to drink blood so the fetus doesn't drink the mother herself. The baby will grow fast at first. For example, when they are supposable 3 they will have the mind and body of a 6-year-old. Three years ahead of their time. Once the child hits the mental and physical form of a sixteen year old they will seem to stop, but really they are slowing down. The years will go one for ten thousand then." She said. _What. The. Hell!_

"So this is, dare I say it, rarely normal?" Queen Hitachiin asked. Nekozawa nodded. I shook my head.

"No! There is no 'this'. I have already said that." I said. The Princes saddened. The Royals seemed to have a desperate pleading in their eyes, but I just kept shaking my head no. Prince Suoh tried to reach out for me, but I slicked away and did the only thing I thought was right at the time. I ran. I heard Renge yell out for me and for a moment I thought of stopping. To be honest I had forgotten she was there, but I needed to escape. _Maybe I will find the prison and find dad._ I said to myself. I noticed that it became darker the deeper I ran. it didn't stop me though. I heard Renge's voice again. I looked around me and saw a door not to far ahead. I reached for the door knob and to my luck, it was unlocked. As I shut the door, I saw figures run past. _Damn vampire and their damn speed. _I felt around the wall and felt a switch. When the light came on it was dim, but still I could see rows and rows of perfumes. I thought back to what the Princes said about my scent. I grabbed a couple of bottles and squirted myself with them.

"Such a smart girl." I heard. I shot around, my eyes darting around the room. _I'm crazy. I have finally lost my mind._ "No you haven't. You heard right." The voice said again. I turned around to a desk and saw a blonde cat. The cat had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. "Why thank you, my dear. Your eyes are beautiful to." He spoked. I blinked and walked closer to the cat, slowly.

"You- you talked." I said. "Cat's aren't supposed to talk. It's a fact." I said. The cat shook his head and chuckled.

"Since when have facts been trusted anymore." He questioned. I reached out and petted his head. He purred at my touch and I couldn't help but smile.

"True." I answered. he cat looked up at me.

"Now I see why the Princes want you as their bride. Your special." He stated.

"You think? I feel like a normal girl." I said referring to myself.

"No you are definitely not normal. I don't know how yet, but you are going to do something brilliant." He said. Before I could speak the door behind me opened. I twirled around and saw Nekozawa. She smiled at me and the cat.

"I see you have met. Well, Umehito, let's take her to our home. I must figure out why this mortal has such a mysterious aura." She said, looking past me to the cat. I looked behind me to face the cat, but what I saw was definitely not a cat, but a boy.

"Yes mother." he spoke. I saw him smile apologetically at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Me: Again I want to Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: I'm soo sorry for my absents. I hope that this is the perfect way to say sorry. Enjoy!.**_

* * *

_Ow my head._ I thought as I sat up. My vision was blurry, making my already massive headache worst. I grabbed onto whatever I was laying on. I felt like I was going to tip over any minute. Once my vision straightened out I got a good look at the room I awoke in. Dark. Well that's normal. A candle was lit in the far corner of the room, letting me see a fireplace and a big pot hanging from a pole right above it. A shelf was to the left with colorful little viles. I looked down to see concrete floors and a steel table that I was laying on. I moved my legs to hang off the table. That's when I noticed it. _Why are my clothes different from when I first came here._ I got up and stared down at my body. A dress was the only thing that kept me from feeling the coldness of the dark room. The dress was red and stopped at mid-thigh. _Great. Not only am I lost but I look like a hooker. _I walked around, trying to feel around. I got over to full length mirror and stared at my reflection. _I- I look like.. mom._ I said twirling around.

"Haruhi." I heard my name. The voice was from my father. I looked around and looked for him in the dark room. "Haruhi, Four O negatives to table 2." I heard. I looked back towards the mirror and saw myself tying an apron around my waist. I went to the nearest cabinet and pulled out four O negative packets.

_"Okay." I ripped open the packet and filled them up in jugs. I tightly wrapped a cloth on top of all the jugs. "Stupid vampires. Always having to sink their fangs into things." I mumbled to myself. I put the jugs on a tray and started to walk towards the table. The four men all had brown hair and three of them had yellow eyes, but the man on the outer right had green eyes. Those eyes snapped over to me, running over my figure. He licked his fangs and said something to his friends that made them look towards me. I rolled my eyes. 'Horny creatures.' I put on my best smile and gave them each a jug. "Anything else I can serve you?" I asked. 'Wait for it.'_

_"Yeah you." The green-eyed vampire stated. Keeping my smile I told him what I always tell perverted vampires._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not on the menu." I said and started to walk off. As I turned he grabbed my wrist and turned me back towards him. I looked him straight in the eyes and saw the lust and desire in his eyes. "Let go." I order, my voice stern and firm. He seemed shocked at my bravery but then smirked._

_"Sassy. I like it." He said and came 2 inches to my lips. "I wonder if that's how you are in bed." He spoke in a dangerous whisper. I jerked my head back trying to get away from the closeness._

_"Let her go and be on your way." I heard my dad say. We both looked over at him. He had a broom in his hands like a bat. The vampire chuckled. _

_"So this pretty little thing came from an ugly cross-dresser, interesting. Well, human, How much do you want for her?" He asked. I scoffed in disgust. he looked down at me with a lustful smirk._

_"She's not for sale. Not now, not ever. Now get the hell out of my shop." my dad ordered. The vampire's fangs appeared longer and sharper as he hissed. He threw me towards the other three vampires. One caught me and whispered an apology. I looked over at my dad and saw the vampire flip him over and pull out some handcuffs._

_"No." I screamed. My father gave me a look that told me to be quiet and stay calm, but my mother was strong in me and refused to be silenced. I walked to the vampire and smacked him upside the head. He hissed at me, but dropped my father. "Leave him alone." I commanded. He glared at me and then at my dad._

_"Stupid humans. They need to be taught some manners." He turned and smacked me. As I fell back the same vampire that caught me last time, caught me again. I squirmed as I saw the others take away my dad. I screamed and felt tears run down my cheeks. _

_"Hey it's okay. I'm going to take you with me. I have a nice daughter that you will serve."_

I watched the memory play upon the mirror. That was when dad was arrested and The Duke took me in. I went down to my neck and traced my locket with my fingers. My dad gave me the locket when I was twelve. It had a picture of when I was 2 in my dad's and mom's arms. hen we were happy.

"You can still be happy." I looked around and saw the boy who was once a cat. His hair was a light blonde, the same color as Prince Suoh. His eyes were light blue and they sparkled it seemed. He walked towards me with an outstretched hand. I looked at it and when he figured I wouldn't grab it, he withdrew it back. "The mirror plays memories that taunt you in nightmares. Evil thing it is, but it can be useful." he explained. I nodded in understandment as I faced it again. "You can still be happy, you know." I looked over at him again. "The Princes will make sure of it. They can buy you whatever you want."

"Money is not happiness. it's trickery, evil. All it does is destroys good people and make bad people worst." I said. He looked at me and for a moment his face held one of being shocked, but he smiled after a while. he nodded and chuckled. His hand came up to my cheeks as he cupped them. Before he could mutter a word, however, Voices came through behind the door.

"I'm telling you. She is the chosen one. I looked at her aura and did a couple of spells and found an extraordinary future." I heard Nekozawa's voice. "She is the peacemaker. the one that will make everything bliss for all creatures."

"you mean to tell us that you put spells on our sons' mate! You filthy witch!" I heard King Haninozuka's voice. The door opened and The boy who was in front of me put on a navy-blue cloak and an olive-green wig, covering his eyes. "If I find a single hair on her missing, you and your son will be put to death!" His voice boomed. Queen Hitachiin came in first. She had murder in her eyes, but when she saw me it melted. She squealed as she embraced me into a hug.

"Oh hun, you had me so worried. My boys are going nuts. The others are to, but my boys are running everywhere looking for you and- ooh what are you wearing." By the time she finished the royals and Nekozawa were in the room. i remembered my dress and quickly grabbed the blanket that covered me when I had first awoke. She chuckled. "Trying to seduce our boys already, hmm?" She teased. A blush burned my cheeks. The door slammed open to show 6 very pissed princes. Like The Queen, though, it melted away into longing and love when they saw me.

"Haru-chan! You're okay!" The small prince yelled leaping up at me. I was shocked.

"How did you know my name?" I asked Prince Haninozuka, but I was answered by Prince Otori.

"We obtained your file from the Duke and his daughter." He said pushing up his glasses. " And please call me Kyoya."

"Call me Hunny and him Mori." Hunny said pointing to Mori.

"Hikaru." "Kaoru." The twins introduced. The one on the left was Hikaru and the one on the right was Kaoru.

"And call me Tamaki, my love." Tamaki said kissing my hand. I snatched it away from him.

"Well this is perfect!" King Suoh exclaimed. " Now to discuss mating rituals." He said. The princes licked their lips to this. I shuddered.

"Woah. I'm not talking about anything until I see my dad. Ranka Fugioka." I stated. King Otori looked over at me. he was looking through a scroll that Nekozawa had.

"Very well, but you will have to agree to mate with our sons first." I gulped. _Think Haruhi. Oh mom why can't you talk to me? _I looked at the Princes and saw hope on their faces. _I could learn to love them and I will get to see dad, but what if the mating fails? Will they eat me? Well supposably I hold the scent to their true mate, but didn't Nekozawa say I could match anyone.? No I can't think about that. _I looked over at the Royals. I sighed and brought my shoulders back.

"Fine. I'll... mate with your sons." The princes cheered from behind me. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

_**Me: That's a wrap! Good? bad? Well anyway on the summary I said it might become M and That's what I have to decide. During a mating ritual they become one, if you get what I'm saying. So should I make it M or just make separate one-shot? Review and answer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Thank you for your comments.. now here's an answer to a common question y'all been asking.**_

_**How is the mating gonna work? Well I can't give you the whole answer without ruining the process... but a human with tainted blood can mate with any vampire that is her/his mate. that's all I can really say. so read, relax, and mostly ENJOY.**_

* * *

"Well what are we waiting for? The faster we bring the child to her father, the faster our sons can have a mate." King Haninozuka smiled, showing sharp, white, fangs. " And since my son is oldest, he should have her first." My eyes went wide as I looked over at the smallest prince. He was already staring at me with a red tint sprayed on his cheeks. He smiled shyly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's not fair. I should have her first! I am after all the head prince." Tamaki said pouting. I felt myself being tugged back and one of the twins jumped in front of me, throwing his arms to the sides. Hikaru, I think. I looked up to see Kaoru staring icy daggers at the other princes. When he felt me looking, he met my gaze and smiled. For one of the mischievous princes, his smile is so sweet and innocent. His eyes were warming like the sun themselves. _What the hell am I thinking?_ I looked back ahead of me to see the royals and their sons arguing on who I mate with first. "Maybe we should ask her who she wants? But don't you guys get jealous when she picks me." Tamaki stated.

"Please. Why would she want her first time to be with a total dimwit." Kyoya said. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. blushed at the information he let out. "You look shocked at the fact I knew you were a virgin." He stated. All I could do was nod dumbly. "Virgins and non-virgins have different smells. So I'm not the only one who knew." I clenched my teeth. Before I could open my mouth, The cat-guy appeared.

"In all due respect, but maybe she should think about this more while being reunited with her father," He said Then he looked at me, which I was still in Kaoru's arms. "And Please just call me Umehito." He smiled at me. i felt Kaoru's arms tightened and heard Hikaru growl.

"Excellent idea. On our way, however, I would like to converse with my new daughter in-law." Queen Morinozuka said. Queen Hitachiin gave her an indescribable look and then smiled my way.

"Me too." She said and ripped me out of her sons grasp. The two women argued as we walked down narrow hallways about who knows what, but I didn't really pay attention. _Mom I'm really going to see him. Wait, what if he is disappointed in me and what m I supposed to say to him? " Hey dad guess what. I'm marrying six different guys and going to have sex with each of them before I even know them." Yeah that sounds about right._ I sighed heavily, earning to concerned glances from the two beside me. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I haven't seen my dad in years. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm some sort of whore?" I asked and for the first time in a while I felt my throat clog up from emotions. They looked over my head to see the men behind us still arguing about the previous disagreement. They both looked back at me when they knew the coast was clear.

"Listen, Hun. He will not hate you and definitely will not think such vulgar things about you. If he does then you just leave it to us." said Queen Morinozuka. I couldn't help but let out a heartfelt laugh.

"That's something my mom would've said." Their eyes softened at this. I looked in front of us to see a big metal door that had a "caution" sign at the top. A guard beside it bowed and opened the door. I looked around and saw different creatures in custom made prisons. _First vampires, then witches and now this. I must have fallen in some sort of fantasy book._ We walked further down the hall and then came to a big sign that had mortals on it. The room almost looked like a game room with all sorts of machines. The people who were inside had black or white collars on depending on their gender. Little kids had pink or blue. I watched as a thirteen year old girl went to one of the machine and had it scan the collar. It dinged and held out a tray of food.

"This place looks so different now." Hunny said from behind us.

"It smells like mortals in here." Hikaru said. I shot him a glare and he immediately coward. "I didn't mean it like that. i just.. well."

"Hikaru stop taking before she brings you back to life just to murder you again." Kaoru said. I heard their mother laugh from beside of me. I then saw a sweep of dark auburn hair. The man turned around and I saw a familiar morning shadow and agitated hazel eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

"Daddy?" I said breathless. The royals looked at me with immense sadness as the figure froze. He turned towards me, eyes wide, mouth agape, and looking at me in disbelief. We just stared at each other before I sprinted towards him. I ran into open arms as he yelled my name. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight.

"Oh Haruhi. look at you. You look like your mother." I smiled shyly at this. "What are you doing with a blanket in a warm place like this." I suddenly remembered the dress and brought the blanket closer.

"Cold flashes." I replied weakly. He smiled at me.

"Just like your mother. She was a bad liar to." He laughed. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see King Suoh. My father put me behind him and faced our king. The princes grew angry at this, but remained where they were.

"Dad they helped me find you." I whispered to him. He looked at me trying to see if I was lying. when he saw no sign he stepped aside.

"Now, Fujioka, please follow us." My dad nodded as he kept an arm around me. We were led into back into the dinning room. My father's collar was takened off and Queen Hitachiin gave me suitable clothes. My father kept his eyes on me as they explained everything. When they finished, my father sighed.

"I will not hold you back from happiness and I know you will be happy. Mates are a serious thing to creatures such as vampires and wolves." he said. He leaned closer to my ear and started to whisper. "If you want my opinion I would choose the big quiet one first." He whispered and waved his fingers towards Mori. I blushed when Mori looked at me with confusion. My dad chuckled and hugged me again. "It's up to you though. Choose as you will. I just don't want to hear about it later, okay?" nodded in embarrassment.

"Haruhi?" I looked over to King Otori. "Have you chosen who will go first?" I thought for a moment as I looked at the lustful eyes that stared at me. I then looked at my dad and then to my hands. I looked up after I made up my mind and nodded.

"Prince Hunny." I said. All glances snapped to Hunny who looked shocked himself. Jealousy and pride shown in the royals eyes.

"Very well. Shoka." he spoke. A maid then stepped up and bowed. "Show our new family members to their rooms and you a two other maids make sure she is comfortable through the night." He ordered. He looked at me again. Tomorrow you will meet Hitachiin so she can prepare you for the ceremony so rest up." A maid grabbed my hand and pulled me and my father gently away. _That's easy for him to say. He doesn't have to lose his virginity to a stranger tomorrow._

* * *

"hah! I told you my boy was the best to be first." King Haninozuka bragged. Hunny blushed an snuggled closer to Usa.

"Father, please be more considerate." Hunny begged. Hunny looked over to his friends, well who was left anyways. The twins ran to their room and Tamaki was sulking in a corner. Mori stayed queit as he drank his blood and Kyoya was speaking to his father.

"Besides, She probably chose your son because he is the more gentler looking one. This is her first time and all." King Hitachiin said. Hearing this the remaining royals nodded in understandment.

"It does make sense now that I think about it." King Suoh thought aloud. "Well all I know now is that tomorrow will be full filling." He said with a sigh.

"That it will be, Suoh. That it will be." King Otori said.

* * *

_**Me: Good? Well I think so. Starting next chapter, this will be M rated. Review and give me what you think.**_


	5. Tastes Like Hunny

_**Me: Because you all are so sweet, I decided to start the next chapter. This is my first lemon so please don't get mad if it doesn't reach your standards.**_

_**Warning: Lemons ahead.**_

* * *

_What the hell was I thinking? I can't just have sex with some stranger! One of the Princes to! What is wrong with me! I heard the first time hurts like bloody hell. Though I don't really think Hunny would hurt me. Maybe he'll be slow with me. Taking me slowly, but surely, hitting all the right spots over and over... What is this feeling. And what is that between my legs._ I lifted the covers that I was currently under and led my hand to my panties. They were wet. I shivered from the caress my fingers did. I made them rub harder on the spot and muffled a moan. I bit my lip as I put my hand in my panties. My hand stopped though when I finally realized what I was doing. _I need some sleep. This place is affecting me already._ I laid down and scanned the room one last time before I fell into a world of bliss.

* * *

_"Haruhi." I heard a husky voice moan. I opened m eyes to see Hunny rocking back and forth between my legs. As if I had just come to my senses, I moaned as he hit the right spot. He seemed to like that as he kept hitting it again but harder each time. I clutched on to his back, bringing him closer. He growled when he felt my breasts rubbing against his chest. My moans got louder with each thrust. He became more urgent, when suddenly it was all released, filling me up. He collapsed on me and before we fell asleep he kissed my ear. "Goodnight my love." He said._

* * *

"Ughh." I woke up from the burning sensation from my lower body. Wet hot liquid ran down my leg. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I took some toilet and wrapped around my hand three times before I ripped it away. I wiped the liquid from my legs and threw it in the trash. I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face and stared at my reflection. _What was that?_

"Miss Fujioka?" I heard a voice. The door opened behind me opened revealing Shoka. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." She said, thinking I had just used the bathroom. I blushed, but suppressed it the best I could. "I came here to help you get ready." _Damn it's already time._ I nodded and let her lead me out. On my bed there was a soft pink dress that would stop right after my knees. The strap was a sling that would only cover my right shoulder. beside it was a pair of matching flats. I quickly put on the dress and allowed Shoka and two other maids fix me up. My hair was wrapped in a soft bun with a few strands loose. Baby pink eyeshadow dressed my eyes. A brush placed glitter all over my face and around my hair. As I looked at myself I thought I looked like a pixie.

"A pixie wouldn't be so pretty." I hear Umehito say behind me. I jumped at the sudden intrusion. The maids left me and him alone. I saw his eyes take in my appearance and he smiled. "Let me correct myself. A pixie wouldn't have any chance of standing next to you. I am envious of the princes." he said. I smiled as I thought of something.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I can read minds. My mother is a witch as you know, but my father was a shifter. Sadly I can only shift into a cat." He answered. _How many creatures are there?_ "Many." He answered. "But we will save that conversation after your joining." He sai. I shivered at the word "Joining." He laughed and held out his hand. We have to meet with your father and King Haninozuka." I nodded as I took his arm. Instead of walking we had just been teleported there. my father and the King were laughing by a fire. My father had a glass of red wine and the King had some blood. When they heard the slight poof of our appearance, they turned towards us. The King held a soft smile as he walked towards me.

"If I had my way, you would only be joined with my son." he said as he took my small hands into his gigantic ones. He must have thought the same about the size of our hands because he started to laugh. "Such a tiny thing you are. I hope you can bear our grandchildren." He chuckled. I blushed. _Children? So soon?_

"Don't tease her, father." I heard a soft voice from up ahead. I looked over the big king at his son. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him in a tux. He was so handsome. His hair had fallen so it had a shaggy look. His eyes looked so beautiful from the angle the fire hit him. I could see the hunger in his eyes as he stared at me. My father had cleared his throat. I looked towards him in time to see him wink at me. He walked towards Hunny and shook his hand and bowed, giving him his blessing. The king squeezed my hands before he let go and Umehito followed him out the door. It was silent for a while as we stared at the fire. _Are we supposed to just go at it like animals?_ The thought mad me more excited than I ever thought. "I know you're scared. If it reasures you, I'm a virgin myself." he giggled. "I'm over a 30,000 years old and I still haven't been with a woman. I just thought that it would be useless if it didn't mean anything." He said. We both looked at each other and without realizing it, we were moving closer to each other as well. "When I smelled your scent and my heart started to beat I knew you were my mate. You are the only person I want to be with. Is that creepy?" _Was it? No it wasn't.._

"No It's... sweet." I said giving him a small smile. His cheeks flushed red. We both were only centimeters away from each other. I felt his breath on my lips and something surged in me. I kissed him and it released something. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it felt great. His tongue traced the outer parts of my lips. I moaned giving him the access he wanted. He lifted me up and sped me to a nearby couch. When he laid me down we stared at each other, slightly breathless. He then started to kiss my neck, sucking and licking it in the process. His hand traveled to my thighs, lifting my dress. I was trying to pull his buttoned up shirt off after I had already successfully got rid of the jacket. He broke away to pull my dress all the way off, making my hair come undone. My breasts were naked as the fire glazed them. He ripped his shit off, muttering about how he had plenty of them and then started to suck my nipples. I gasped at the immense pleasure. I buried my hands in his hair, grasping it. He switched from breast to breast. The place between my legs started to get wet again. I think he knew to, because he pulled away and started to sniff the air. His nose skimmed over my stomach as he made his way to my secret treasure. I took in a sharp breath as his nose touched my soaking mound through my panties. I heard a ripping sound and then came to know what seemed like heaven as his tongue darted in my mound.

"You are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He sai through licks. I panted hard and rugged, pulling his hair and trying to push his face further in my mound. I screamed in pleasure as the fire began to pour out. Hunny licked what was left and kissed his way back up my stomach. When he met my lips, I tugged down his pants feeling his hard member on my stomach. He somehow twisted us around to where I was on the top of him. His big member throbbed for attention. "To make sure I don't hurt you, you are in control." He said. My heart thumped in my chest as I stared in his eyes. love and patience made its home there. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips as I lifted up and started putting myself down on his member. I hissed in pain and tears hung heavy on my lashes as I made him fit. I heard him gasp from the sudden feeling. After what seemed like twenty minutes, I felt pleasure. I started to hop, earning moans an grunts from my new lover. "Haruhi." He moaned.

"Hunny." I answered his call. His hands gripped my sides as he mae them come up and down in a rhythm. His left hand strayed away to grip my left breast. I threw my head back from the contact. "Oh Hunny!" I screamed, feeling the same lava like feeling. He growled as he slammed me back down once more before I felt something warm shoot into me. I fell on to him as we both searched for our breaths.

"I love you Haruhi." He said. I snuggled into his neck. He flipped us back over. I looked into his eyes again, but saw sorrow. I placed a hand on his cheek and he nuzzled it. "I'm sorry for this." Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he leaned in and sunk his fangs in me. I screamed from the burning. Hunny drew back, tears coming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered. I fell into the darkness after hearing this.

* * *

_Just darkness, Empty and hollow. I looked around for a light. I heard a giggle that seemed to appear out of no where. All of a sudden a girl appeared. He hair was sandy blonde and wavy. It was held back in a pink ribbon. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and held the warmnees of freshly baked fudge. She was wear a checkered pink, puffy dress. It seemed to stretch as she twirled. She giggled again, fully facing me. She held out her hand and the swiped it across her body, telling me to follow. And that's what I did. She led me to a door. When I turned around she was gone in her place was her ribbon. i picked it up and faced back towards the door. I reached out my hand to the door, but before could I was swept away._

* * *

I jolted up from my place on the couch. My clothes were put back on and Hunny was asleep next to me. I looked at my hand where I once held the ribbon, but of course it was gone. I grabbed the blanket that was over the head of the couch and covered the both of us. Hunny instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I stared at the ceiling and touched the fang prints, that still burned a little. I then snuggled deeper in the warmth and fell asleep, wondering about the girl and the door.

* * *

_**Me: I really hoped you liked it,.. I know they are OOC but heck that's what love does. (Giggles) review please, it would be reassuring.**_


	6. Royaly Jugded

_**Me: I want to apologize about the last chapter. I know it was short and bad, but I don't really know how long it's supposed to last and stuff. I'm still a virgin myself so considering that fact I thought it was good. Again I apologize and hope this chapter is good under y'alls standards.**_

* * *

I woke up feeling a cold chill on my still bare breasts. I opened my eyes to see Hunny was up and putting on his pants. He bent over to his torn shirt and shook his head. I laughed a bit at this. He looked over at me and his eyes traveled down to my chest. His eyes darkened. I quickly pulled up the blanket, feeling shy. His eyes snapped up to mine as he came over to kiss me. It was quick but loving.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he finally said. I shook my head, sitting up. I clutched the blanket over my chest and stretched.

"It's alright. I'd rather have woken up with you here than woken up with you gone." I said back. he grabbed my hand and caressed the back with his thumb.

"I wouldn't have left you here by yourself. Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head no but my stomach growled a different answer. He laughed. "Get dressed and put these on." he held up a pair of boxer looking shorts. I looked at him confused but then remembered everything last night. I looked over at the ground and saw what used to be a pair of panties._ Damn vampires and their hormones._ I shook my head with a faint smile on my face, but I remembered something else. I looked down at the couch seeing if there was sign of a pink ribbon, but still my efforts were in vain. _It was just a dream. But why did it seem to be more than that? _I got up and started to dress. Hunny opened the doors that we came through last night. Two guards were standing at each side and bowed at the presence of Hunny. The one on my left looked up at me and I saw familiar green eyes. They widened in recognition, but he did not move any further. I looked back at him once we passed and saw him still staring after me with narrow eyes. I shook the appearance out of my mid as we neared the dinning room, where the royals and my father sat. They looked over at us and smiled. Except one of the twins, that stared at Hunny with a cold glare. When he got my gaze he smiled shyly and looked down at his drink. Hikaru I decided. Kaoru waved at me as I sat across from him, by my father.

"So I take the mating was successful." king Otori said. Mine and Hunny's face turned scarlet. _I know he did not ask that in front of everyone._

"yes sir." Hunny said as a maid poured his drink. Umehito and Nekozawa then came into the room and sat over at the end. Once settled Nekozawa looked over at King Suoh.

"You requested us, sire?" She asked. He nodded then looked over at my father.

"Fujioka, do you mind answering some questions?" He asked. My father shook his head while he wiped his mouth.

"Go right ahead." He gestured.

"Okay. Well you see when Haruhi first arrived, we were able to smell a wonderful scent that we thought would never come into this kingdom. A vessel of Tainted Blood. Me and my companions had only heard of such a thing. It is quite rare and we wanted to know the History of what has made such a vessel." He finished. I looke over at Nekozawa and saw understandment reach her eyes. Me, I was confused on what they were asking.

"You want to know about me and her mother." My father said staring at his plate. Realization finally hit me and I became eager. My father never spoke about mother and I only remember faint things about her. "Very well. I was born on a farm outside this land. When I was 16 they had made a new law for people of my age and younger to get an education. My parents were not wealthy enough to get me into school, but the people who owned the land we farmed were very generous. They took me in and sent me to school. There I met a girl who was in my class. Her hair was long and brown, so I knew she was of noble blood. (_Only Nobles had the money and time to keep proper care of themselves such as hair and bathing.)_ I tried to keep my distance. You see I'm not very attracted to women, They are pretty, but I was more gay than bisexual. She, however, started to talk to me as much as she could and I started to fall for her. never had i met someone like her. Kind and gentle, but had the power to make you feel only 6 inches. We began to have an affair. When her parents found out about us they were not mad like I expected, but happy. They were even more excited when they found out that she bore my child." He looked at me and grabbed my hand, smiling. "She was born February 4th 1997 _(Haruhi is 16) _and never did I think I could be happier." I felt tears start to form as I smiled back at him. "I was going to send someone to tell my parents, but I received word that they were dead. The three of us moved to my farm and I was able to make a restaurant with the crops I made. My wife, Kotoko, died when Haruhi was 6 an it was just me and her up to the point when I was arrested." He finished and looked at King Suoh, who held a pained expression. they all did.

"How did she die?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nudged him in the rib.

'It's not our business." he scolded. My father held up his hand and chuckled.

"It's alright, but I will save that for another time. I'm already quite emotional." I looked down at the breakfast that was on my plate. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. _So real food does exist here._

_"haha. Of course it does silly."_ I heard behind me. I looked around but no one was there. On my right sat Tamaki who took a hold of my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I took one more look behind me and nodded.

"i know you said that you are emotional, but I must ask this question." We all looked over at Nekozawa. She met the eyes of my father and kept them locked. "Was the mother a creature of a sort?" She asked. I looked over at my father. He looked shocked and his eyes held unfallen tears. he looked at me and then back to her. He nodded numbly."And that would be..?" She asked. My father opened his mouth, but the chandelier above us, crashed to the table. I jumped up as the flames started to eat away at the table. Mori had ran over to me and picked me up, making sure that I was alright.

"Sit autem aqua flammas exstinguere." _(Let water put out the flames: latin) _Umhito chanted as water came from his hand. The flames soon died down and Mori deemed t safe for me to touch the floor once more, but far away from the mess. Wooden shards scattered the floor, wax from the candles spattered everywhere and glass was shattered to sparkling dust. "mundatis pulmentum_." (Clean the mess) _everything was was swept up by an invisible force and put away. When everything was safe the Royals started to circle around the fixed table. King Haninozuka and Queen Morinozuka looked up and scanned the ceiling for any sign of what happened.

"What could have done that?" Queen Morinozuka asked.

"Maybe it was just lose." King Haninozuka tried to answer reasonably.

"Guards." King Otori called out. The two that stood in front of the door Hunny and I occupied for the night came in. Green eyes blazed over at me and then to their King. "Was anybody let in?" The guards shook their head no. "Then find me the mortal who designed this thing." They bowed and left. The king looked at me. "You should go to your room and get dressed we are going to hold a meeting and I want you to be there to observe how we hold our power here." I nodded as Shoka came from outside and took me to my room. I was put in a lavendar dress that reached the floor. The straps were long-sleeved, but hung off my shoulders slightly. Lace wrapped itself around my waist in royal purple and gold. The door opened behind me. I expected it to be Shoka, but then A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and another figure went to stan in front of me. Gold eyes swept my figure until they met to my brown ones.

"You look beautiful." A voice caressed my ears. The one in front nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Hikaru." The arms stiffened and the golden eyes in front of me widened. The arms relaxed and he chuckled.

"Nice try but I'm Kaoru."

No you're not. You are Hikaru. The bold and passionate one who always holds a fiery look. Kaoru is in front of me. Shyer and compassionate and hold the same flames but with a softer touch." I said. The arms left my waist as he joined his brother in front. Both looked at each other before falling to their knees and grabbing on of my hands each.

"You are amazing." Hikaru said, kissing my hand.

"So truly beautiful." Kaoru said, doing the same. They both then stood and hugged the sides they were on. Koaru on my left and Hikaru on my right.

"We love you." They said in unison. The kissed my cheeks and backed away but still grasping my hands.

"Are you alright from earlier?" Kaoru asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I will admit it startled me, but like the royals said it was probably an accident." They shared a look and then smiled back at me.

"Yes that's probably it. No need to worry over it any farther." Hikaru said. "So are you ready, _our_ lady?" They bowed. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well then let's go." Kaoru said. They took my arms and led me to a courtroom. There was six stands for the royals to sit. Guards, maids and even some towns people sat before them. The twins led me to were a jury would have been seated. A woman with dark auburn hair and blue eyes sat frightened in the convicted seat.

"Now that the Hitachiins and Haruhi have joined us lets began." King Suoh announced. "First, Morinozuka." The Queen nodded and started to ask questions like 'How did you suppose it fell?' or ' Where are the blueprints. Next to question was King Haninozuka, who used a more violent approach by hissing at her and threatening to eat her. It kept going on like this. I couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. She looked to be in her thirties. I looked over at the royals an saw that they were one questioning her. King Otori stood up and faced everyone.

"We find this woman... guilty." The woman busted in tears. The audience either gasped or laughed. "Her punishment is death." He announced.

"No mommy!" I looked over from the stands to see a girl around 8 with a tinier girl of 3. She was crying as she clutched the smaller girl's hand. My eyes widened and I looked over at the woman who was about to be sucked dry by the guard that took away my father years ago.

"Stop!" I yelled, gaining attention from everyone. I jumped over the desk that separated us from the woman. I pushed the guard away and pulled the woman behind me. I looked at the royals. "You can't do this. She did nothing wrong." I said to them. I looked over at her children. "How was she supposed to know that it was going to fall at that moment. Plus Look over there to those girls. How will they survive without their mother. You just can't do this to them." I said, Tears forming. "No child should be without a mother." I finished.

"Your Highness, this mortal.." the Guard started.

"Hey! You will respect her as a princess!" Hunny yelled. The princes glared at the guard. I smiled at them and looked at the woman who looked at me with gratefulness.

"Fine. She will not be put to death, but still punishment is in order." King Hitachiin said.

"Okay. Then let her punishment be to work. For me as a maid." I offered. The Guard glared at me and then looked back at the royals.

"Your majesties.." he tried.

"Silence." Queen Hitachiin said. "You have no room to speak so stand down." He wavered but bowed anyway an left. "Punishment of Kaji, Mioka will be slavery. Court dismissed." She announced.

"Oh thank you!" The woman yelled and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. Her children ran up to her and embraced her. The youngest came up to me and grabbed my hand. I bent down to her and she kissed my cheek. I smiled at her as she ran to her mother once more.

"Very noble of you." Umehito said coming over. My eyes stayed on the little family.

"I just know the pain of losing a parent." I said. The princes came over to me and hugged me one by one. I stayed latched to Tamaki, who was swinging me around, saying how wonderful I was. The royals came over to us with smiles.

"Very nice for the first time, but I should tell you. Just because they have children doesn't mean they are innocent." King Hitachiin said. I nodded and smiled. "Now with this over with... Have you chosen who is next." he didn't have to explain for me to understand. I looked over to the twins and smiled.

"The twins." I answered. they both turned crimson and shared a smile. Tamaki then disappeared in another corner. I rolled my eyes. I was engulfed by two bodies and swept away to another dinning room to have dinner. I had excused myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw the bite mark from the previous night. _Leave it to my luck to have to mate with six different men._

"Miss Fujioka?" I heard Kaji asked. "it's time for me and Shoka to get you ready." She said. I opened the door and smiled at her. Me and her walked to my room to get ready. They had replaced my sheets from the previous night and alreay laid my clothes on the chair nearby. I got under my covers and fell asleep for the next night.

* * *

_"Look what you almost did." A girl's voice accused._

_"I didn't mean to. I just didn't want her to find out before she was supposed to." A higher pitched voice said._

_"Yeah well be more careful. You almost killed her and an innocent." Another girl voice said trying to calm the situation. "We don't have much time. We have to get ready for our appearance." She said. "Go to the other and report the current events."_

* * *

**_Me: Hope it was good and If you didn't understand they were in court from the chandelier falling. Can anybody guess what really happened and who these girl's are? Please review. _**


	7. Twice the Pleasure and Confusion

_**Me: Thank you, all of you. Now, as for the guesses, think more oc and listen to the descriptions. The first person to guess right will help me out with naming some future characters. ^.^ ON TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_I'm trapped. Completely trapped. I feel like the walls are closing in on me. It's so dark that I can't see my hand pressed to my face. It's cold. Goosebumps and my arm and leg hairs are standing to bring warmth. A hear a dark chuckle. footsteps. The sound of a steel chain and pipe crashing against a metal wall._

_"I see you are up. It's about time. I'm not a patient man. I was about to just take you unconscious, but I was really hoping to see your face as I break you from the inside out." The voice said making the chilly air freeze. I tried to move but I found myself stuck in place. His gloved hand sickly caressed my left cheek. I heard the tearing of my shirt and the cool air hit my breasts. When I opened my mouth to scream, he stuffed his glove in my mouth. "This will only hurt a lot." He laughed._

* * *

"Oh my god!" I said jolting up. "It was just a nightmare." I reassured myself. I looked at a wall clock above my bed. 8:56. "I might as well get washed up before Kaji and Shoka arrive. Maybe it will calm my mind to." I said aloud to myself. I went into the bathroom and walked to the shower. I turned on the hot water and began to strip away my clothes. As I stepped in, I moaned. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles. I've been so stressed lately with all that's went on. I tilted my head side to side to feel the water run own my neck. The bathroom door opened and shut as I began to lather soap on my body. The footsteps got close to the shower. "Kaji? Shoka? Can you bring me the towel on the rack?" The curtain opened and I gasped in horror at what I saw. Green eyes and a wicked grin. He grabbed me up , taking me out of the shower. I tried to scream out, but he stuffed a rag in my mouth. _My nightmare._ Tears started to stream down my face. He cupped my cheeks and made my lips pucker. He got close to me an started to speak.

"You little bitch. I thought I saw the end of you in the restaurant, but I guess this will have to do. To my luck you have a nicer body than you did then." He said, forcing me into a kiss. I tried to squirm and hit him, but his grip was bruising my wrists behind my back. He left my lips to go to my neck leaving the taste of blood in my mouth. I spit at him. He growled and punched me. He drew his hand back again. I waited for impact, but felt air instead. I opened my eyes to see two twin girls pinning him to the wall. From what I saw They were brunette and their hair stopped right at their mid-back. They growled at the man showing ivory fangs. One turned towards me and I saw dark gold orbs. She gave me a smile before turning towards her twin. They nodded and disappeared with the man. Before the event could register the bathroom door opened to show Shoka and Kaji. When they saw me, Shoka ran out while Kaji picked me up and brought me to the bed.

"Are you alright, Lady Haruhi?" She asked getting a damp rag to wash the blood from my face. I hissed at the pain. Moments later Shoka came in with the twins. Both looked worried as they rushed to me. They stopped before me, licking their lips. That's when I realized I didn't have a towel. I grabbed a blanket and covered myself. They seemed to snap out of it when they kneeled down.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked. I began to tell them about my nightmare and the events that followed. Hikaru stood up, his bangs covered his eyes, shaking with anger. Kaoru was sitting next to me, making me lean on him. He whispered soothing words in my ears. I heard the door slam. When I looked around Hikaru, Kaji, and Shoka were gone. "He went to blow some steam. He doesn't like anything that tries to break what's ours." Kaoru said with sigh. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. I let out an airy moan. I felt his fangs graze against my skin. I suppressed the urge to shiver from the contact. His tongue danced along my skin as he nibbled. The next moan that came from my mouth was stronger. He chuckled against my skin. When he pulled back, his eyes locked with mine. "Are you really okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. I was really scared though. Ever since I met him, I't's-"

"Wait you've met before?" Kaoru asked surprised. I nodded.

"He's the one that took my father away." I explained. Kaoru's body grew stiff. I hear a rumble in his chest. He blew out some air, showing he held it in. He kissed my cheek and started, slowly, laying me down. He got on top, straddling me. He bent over an gave me a kiss full of emotions. I heard the door open, but Kaoru didn't flinch and started lower on my neck. I felt the bed wobble, someone had joined us. Without missing a beat Kaoru spoke:

"Did you have him arrested?" He asked the person.

"He'll be killed the moment they find him." The voice spoke. Hikaru. Kaoru's head came up and let me turn to face his twin. Hikaru smiled at me with a lustful grin, but in the moment I wasn't worried about that.

"What about the girls? The twin girls. They just came out of no where." I asked.

"We should reward them for saving you and have Nekozawa charm this room so no one can teleport in or out." Kaoru said. He stood up and sat down next to his brother, allowing me to sit up. When I did that the blanket fell to my hips, showing my breasts. The twins looked me up and down then share a smile with each other.

"Let's hold this conversation for later, right now I need a stress reliever." Hikaru said. He then lifted me up to sit on his lap. My body was facing inward and my back was facing Kaoru. I felt Kaoru's hands rest on my shoulders, rubbing up and down my arms.

"She's cold, Hikaru." Kaoru said, lips kissing my shoulder-blade.

"Well we'll just have to warm her up, now don't we?" I felt myself become frightened. Not terrified frightened, but anticipating frightened. "We should make this more fun." Hikaru said suggestively.

"How?" Kaoru asked. I looked up at Hikaru and gulped at the face he held. Animal lust.

"Let's play who's Hikaru game." he said. I looked confused. _Don't they know I can tell them apart?_

"Splendid idea, brother. But let's make this fair." All of a sudden a piece of cloth covered my eyes. "Since she already can tell us apart by sight, let's she if she can tell us apart on touch." He said dangerously close to my ear. Hikaru moved me off his lap and took the rest of the blanket off. I felt a mouth on my right nipple. Out of shock I reached for their hair. Soft tussles welcomed my hand. He licked and started to bite, no doubt leaving marks. That's when I found out who it was.

"Hikaru." I moaned. The biting seized and his mouth left completely. Before he could ask how, I answered. "Kaoru nibbles and you bite down. It's apart of your 'get-to-it' personality." I said. He kissed me on my lips, saying congratulation. I was pulled up by a hand, but instead of them touching me, they made me touch them. I heard their zipper fly go down and them trying to pull their pants down. Once accomplished, they led my hand to their cock. At first I didn't know what to do as they wrapped my hand around it. I started to explore by rubbing the tip and going up and down. The twin let out a grunt. I started to go faster. suppressed moans and jerks into my hand told me I was doing it right. A moan came from behind me, but louder than the twin I was 'caressing'.

"Shit." The voice said. A dead give away if you asked me. I smiled and squeezed harder as I jerked the twin off. The bed shook. The twin collapsed on his bed releasing heavy moans. I bent down trying to find my hand on the tip and licked between my fingers. I stuck the whole tip in my mouth and sucked. That was it for him as he came in my mouth.

"Good boy Kaoru." I praised. "You really should watch your mouth, Hikaru." I heard him grunt.

"How could I, I was to bust dreaming about yours." He replied. My blindfold came off by Kaoru. He was crimson red and breathing heavy. I lifted up a bit and kissed. He smiled down at me and pecked my lips again. I turned around faced Hikaru, who was hold his cock from his jeans. I went over to him and tugged on them. He layed down and lifted his hips so I could have an easier time pulling them down. This was the first time I noticed that neither of them had a shirt. I smiled as I got an evil idea. _They like games, well here's one of mine._ Instead of taking care of his "friend" I took care of mine first. I stuck my pointer and middle finger down and had them caress my aching clit. I was wet. _Perfect._ I started to rub and moan the twins names. I opened my eyes a little to see them both in shock, staring at me. I started to go faster, adding a third finger. I saw Hikaru starting to crawl over to me. When He did I spread my legs wider. I saw some drool escaping his mouth. When he got closer, I took my fingers out an stuck them near his mouth. He growled as he sat back, taking my hand with him. He stuck my fingers in his mouth and sucked hard. I took my other hand and grabbed onto his throbbing member. He moaned releasing my hand. I laid him down, traveling down his body. I sucked and kissed where ever I passed. I got to his member and started to jerk him. Leaving kisses in his pubic hair. I took my other hand and started to rub his balls.

"Fucking shit!" He moaned. I smiled, kissing his tip. I stuck the tip in my mouth and bit down softly and he erupted like a volcano. He seemed out of it and was trying to find energy to sit up. Kaoru came from behind me. I felt his member on my back.

"It's time for the finale." He said laying me down. He opened my legs and positioned himself. Before he entered, he kissed my lips. I grabbed his arms as he entered me. _He's bigger than Hunny._ He stayed in for a moment with his eyes closed. _He looks like he's trying to remember this moment._ He then started to move. I saw different colors from the pleasure. He hit the same spot over an over making me go wild. Hikaru finally got his energy and sat beside us, watching. Kaoru and my body started to glisten with sweat. He got tired and rested his head on my breasts, but his hips kept lurching in and out. This had a new feeling. I put my hands in his hair trying to find my composure. Kaoru let out a rough moan as he struck hard into me, causing both of our releases. He stayed there catching is breath. When He got his strength back he got up. Not even seconds later Hikaru appeared at my entrance.

"Always so eager." I chuckled softly, still exhausted. He smiled at me before rammed himself inside. I screamed out an grabbed onto him.

"Can you blame me?" He asked trusting in and out ruthlessly. I tried to hang on but I couldn't. He was taking every nerve in my system and numbing them. He then Layed back, putting me on top. He looked up at me. "Do you want to cum?" He asked. I nodded my head. He lifted up his torso. "Then work for it." He commanded. I grabbed onto his hips. I lifted myself up and down. I saw him watching his hands behind his head. He licked his lips an then reached for my breasts. Rubbing the nipples roughly with his thumb. He brought my upper body down so They were in his face. His hands then went to my ass. Letting me have a slight break by lifting me up and down. He moane agaisnt my chest. I coul tell he was almost down for. I took one of my hands and rubbed myself on my clit. I could feel his cock as I rubbed. He bit on to my breast as we came. I fell over to his left side where Kaoru was waiting.

"That was amazing." He praised. I gave him a small smile. I felt him and Hikaru grab my hands.

"We're sorry." They whispered against my wrists as the bit down. I screamed before I blacked out.

* * *

_I surrounded. Every where I turned was blocked. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down to see one of the girls from the bathroom. She looked up at me with golden eyes that held hope. Out of the corner of my eye I saw green-eyes running towards us. Out of instinct I put the girl behind me. Before he coul get to us, the other twin jumped down from the ceiling. Green-eyes stopped in his tracks. The twin in front f me smiled wickedly and then Launched at him. the one behind me sped off to join her sister. They tore him limb from limb. They looked at me. I started to walk backwards but a wall stopped me. The one that was previously behind me step forward. _

_"Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore." She said. Everything started to blur._

* * *

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM**_.

I woke up in a jump. Kaoru was by me in seconds holding the blanket. Hikaru put on his jeans and went to the door. He answered it to see Shoka. She held out a letter, bowed and then left. Hikaru closed the door again and started to read.

"I saw the girls again. In my dream." I said to Kaoru.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They killed Green-eyes." I answered.

"How?" Hkaru asked, looking up from the letter.

"They tore him to pieces." I answered. He looked back down at the letter and looked back up shocked.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"They found Jinko, Biju, Green-eyes, Torn limb from limp in the prison. Prisoners told the guards that he was just torn apart by some wind after he mysteriously got into the cell." He said. My eyes widened and I looked up at Kaoru. He brought me closer to his chest.

"We have to warn our parents." Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded coming over and joined our embrace.

_"Look what you idiots did. Now they are getting suspicious." A new voice spoke. The figure pushed up her glasses. The twins looked at each other and then back at the girl._

_"If we didn't kill him, He would've tried to hurt her again." One spoke. The little blonde came between them and looked up at the girl._

_"They were only protecting her." She tried to reason. The figure rubbed her temples._

_"I know. But we have to be more careful,. If we get caught think of what they'll do to us." She said. The three nodded. "And as for you. That chandelier could've killed her." She said to the blonde. The blonde got teary-eyed._

_"I didn't mean to. I couldn't think of a better way to make him stop talking. You said it's to early for them to find out." She said. The figure nodded._

_"Very well. Come on we have work to do." She spoke and they disappeared._

* * *

_**Me: I hope that was good. Now can anybody guess why they want whatever Haruhi's mom was a secret? I love this chapter. I think it's my best. Till next time.**_

_**Because I love you all here's a preview of the next chapter.**_

"What could it be? A wolf? Fairy? Shifter?" Umehito asked his mother. She shook her head.

"I would be able to feel the aura. No this is something out of this world." She said.

"We what do they want?" Kyoya asked. Nekozawa turned and looked at me. My eyes widened.

"Do I have to say?" Nekozawa said staring at me. Mori picked me up an held me close.

"We won't let them have her." he spoke.

_"You don't have a choice." _A voice rung and then everything went black.

_**OOh! Chills right? Haha.**_


	8. Dreaming of You

_**Me: I had a creative surge and had to write. So here is he next chapter.**_

* * *

After the news, the twins hurried me to get dressed. Shoka and Kaji were running around my room trying to fix it up. Kaji had brought her girls with her and they were trying to help dress me up. _I remember the simple times. The ones that I didn't have to play dress up for everywhere I went. I mean it's not like I'm going outside. I wonder what's going on though. Those girls, they were so familiar but yet so unknown._

"Lady Haruhi?" The younger sister asked. She looked up at me with bright blue eyes. I bent down and met her in eye level. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders in little spirals. She had a tiny pink blush on her pale skin. Her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked on the soles of her feet. "Can you put my hair up with that pretty pink ribbon, please?"

"Haruka." Kaji said scornfully.

"No it's alright." I said to her. She smiled at me and turned back to her task of my clothes. I looked back at Haruka. "Spring flower, huh?" I questioned she giggled and nodded. I looked towards her sister who was looking at a glass jewelry box. "What's your name." She looked at me and then turned her attention to her shoes.

"Hiromi." She answered.

"Generous beauty." I said smiling at her. She blushed and turned back around. I put my attention back on Haruka. "What pink ribbon? Bring it to me." I said. She turned and went over to Hiromi. Looking at me first, Hiromi reached for the jewelry box and took a pink ribbon off, giving it to Haruka. As Haruka got closer, I started to recognize the ribbon. Dirty Blonde hair replayed in my memory. _That ribbon! It belongs to Her._ I took ahold of the ribbon. I looked over at Hiromi. "How did you find this?" I asked. She looked to the door.

"The nice girl brought it and said you could have it." She said. Her blueish-green eyes staring at the door.

"What girl, love?" Shoka asked her. I stood up and let her see the ribbon.

"The blonde girl with brown eyes. She looked a bit older than me." She answered.

"Yeah. She was really pretty." Haruka said. I looked over at Kaji and Shoka. They met my eyes and nodded. I went to my closet, putting on a simple yellow sundress. Without my shoes I ran into the hallway. Shoka and Kaji followed with the girls. I ran around the corner and opened the door to the dinning room. The twins were talking to the royals and the other princes. Umehito and Nekozawa were seated, listening to the story. Nekozawa looked over at me. Instantly she got up, walking towards me. I told Kaji to take her girls to sit down. Shoka sat right beside her.

"Are you okay, Lady Haruhi?" She asked. I nodded and held out the ribbon.

"After I mated with Hunny I had a dream of a little girl wearing this ribbon. Can you hex it or something to find the owner? I know she's in the kingdom." I said.

"How do you know?" Kyoya asked. I searched my mind and looked towards Hiromi and Haruka.

"Those girls where in my room helping me, when they saw the girl. I have an instinct that she and the girl twins are together." I said. Nekozawa nodded. She took the ribbon and tried to cast a spell. She opened her eyes and looked shocked.

"I can't find anything." She said. Umehito stood up and walked over to us. The royals and the princes followed behind.

"What could it be? A wolf? Fairy? Shifter?" Umehito asked his mother. She shook her head.

"I would be able to feel the aura. No this is something out of this world." She said.

"Well what do they want?" Kyoya asked. Nekozawa turned and looked at me. My eyes widened.

"Do I have to say?" Nekozawa said staring at me. Mori picked me up an held me close.

"We won't let them have her." he spoke.

_"You don't have a choice."_ A voice rung and then everything went black.

* * *

_"Get up!" I heard a small voice. I opened my eyes to see the small blonde. Her eyes were frantic. I propped myself up, feeling cold concrete below me. When I stood all the way up, she started to tug on my dress. I almost fell from the sudden movement. People were screaming and running around trying to escape from something. We were heading in the crowd. I had to dodge bodies left and right as they screamed in my ear. We got to a staircase, running up it to a dead end. The blonde knocked a certain rhythm and it opened. There was a long table in the center of a library. Sitting at the table was the twin girls and another girl I didn't recognize. She was leaning against the table with her hip. She had raven hair that went to her hip, it was put in a long braid. She had violet eyes that hid behind black-rimmed glasses. She was pale, but not to white. She had a hint of pink on her cheeks. The twins looked over at me and smiled. The one on the left of the violet-eyed girl ran up to me, taking my other hand. The two girls dragged me to the table and made me sit down. I looked around the room, searching for an exit. 'I wish Mori was here. I feel very endangered.. wait.'_

_"Where are the others?" I asked. _

_"In the other world trying to wake you." The violet-eyed girl said. "But you will not return until I'm done speaking to you. You saw the commotion downstairs. Well that is because we have been breached by wolves. They want something that we cannot give them, but being stupid dogs, they don't understand that. We need you to help us." She said._

_"Who are you?" I asked, looking at all of them._

_"I'm Kyoko. The twins are my sisters, Kimiko and Hotaru." The girls waved. The one that led me to the table was Kimiko and the one that stood standing in front of me was Hotaru. Our youngest sister here is, Mayumi." Mayumi giggled and waved towards me. "We have two other sisters, but they shall not be joining us today." I looked at all of then trying to register the current event._

_"Are you all vampires?" I asked. The nodded showing their fangs. Kimiko got closer tome and bent down on her feet._

_"We didn't mean to scare you last night. We just had to get rid of him." She spoke, her voice was like silk. Her sister then leaned over on the table._

_"Yeah, but at least we didn't almost kill you like Mayumi over there." She scoffed. I looked over at Mayumi. her eyes started to water._

_"i didn't mean to! It was just the first thing that popped in my mind. I didn't know the chandelier would almost kill her." My eyes widened._

_"You're the one that made the chandelier fall?" I asked she nodded, staring down at her feet. "Why?"_

_"They can't know who you are just yet." Kyoko said. I looked at her confused. "That is not what we should be discussing at this moment. We only have a matter of time. We need to know that you'll be here to help when needed." She said. I thought for a moment._

_"What exactly do I have to do?" She smiled and started to explain._

* * *

"Haruhi! Wake up!" Hunny yelled. My eyes started to open and I was surrounded by everyone. My dad was teary-eyed, crying out as he hugged me. When he finally let go, I looked at the others. I thought back on the information I had received. I looked at Kyoya and reached out my hand to his cheek. He looked shocked, but held my hand to his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked over at King Otori.

"I choose Kyoya next." I said. He blinked, surprised, but smiled and nodded. I stood up, everyone looking at me like I grew two heads. I stretched, popping my back. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now." I asked. King Suoh nodded numbly, calling on the maids.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Umehito asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I had a strange dream, but that's all. Um Nekozawa?" I asked. She looked over at me with a questionable expression. "Can you tell me of the Creature's War?" She started to cough on the drink she was gulping down. Umehito patted her back.

"How do you know of that?" She asked.

"A person in my dream told me to ask you." I answered. The royals looked at her confused. She thought about it for a moment and then stared at me seriously.

"The Creature's War is a war 15 years from now. A prophecy if you will. I saw it in a vision once, that's how I know it exist. Six sisters are what is supposed to stop it, but I'm not real sure myself. That's all I can tell you." She said. I nodded, thinking on Kyoko's words.

_"Mate with each Prince so we can meet in a dream world. A witch is using much of his power to bring you here right now. Make sure Prince Otori is the next you join with. We will not be able to finish the conversation here. We must talk about the Creature's War. Ask your witch, Nekozawa, about it. I will explain everything else in the dream. My sister will be in your world, keeping watch of you. Here is the main thing I want to say: The prophecy did not work how it was supposed to. We need your help to make it right in your world. I'll give you more instructions in the dream."_

I looked at Kyoya from the corner of my eye. To meet Kyoko, I must mate with him. But why him. How are they connected? Guess I'll just have to ask tonight. In the distance we all heard a crash. Mori immediately grabbed me and pulled me behind them. behind me a shadow cast down from the special window hey have in different room. The glass is made so vampires can see outside during the day without getting burned. I felt a twist in my stomach as a figure crashed through the window, grabbing me. The last thing that went into my mind was: _This is getting ridiculous._

* * *

_**Me: I'm posting this because this might be the last for a while. I might move and won't have a computer. With that said does anybody have any questions about what has been told? And are there anymore guesses to who these girls are and what they want from Haruhi?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Hello my wonderful readers. I'm here to update a new chapter, but before it starts I have to make this clear: I have a peculiar living predicament.. I'm neither living here or there, if you understand. I will try to update as frequent as possible but it might take a while so please bear with me.. Also I wish to make an advertisement... I have been reading other mangas lately and fell in love with two. Aishiteruze Baby and Tenshi Ja Nai! Both don't have many fanfics but I'm hoping that if you give it a chance, you guys could change that around. Now enough of my babble! On with the chapter.**_

* * *

_Ow my head. I feel like a ton of bricks fell on me. What even happened? Oh yeah, I was kidnapped. I hear someone. _

"I see the capture was successful. Excellent. I see why those blood suckers like her. Her blood smells wonderful." A female voice said. It was deep, almost man-like, but still feminine. "Why is she still sleeping? You haven't touched her, have you?"

"No of course not, my queen. She must've passed out over stress." A higher pitched female said. "I don't blame her. The attack was sudden."

"Sudden?" The queen yelled. "Of course it was sudden. We didn't want those damn bats getting her into hiding." She said. I bolted up to that. there was no way they would talk badly on them. "Well look, she decided to wake up." The woman had long blonde hair that went past her waist. It was golden-yellow and braided. Her bangs framed red eyes. That feature interested me and scared me at the same time. The other girl had short silver hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a blazing yellow, almost matching the twins, but hers were paler. She had an apologetic smile gracing her face as she stood behind her queen.

"Who are you and what's going on?" I questioned.

"I'm the queen of he wolves, Kira. This is my servant Seiko. You are being rescued." She said with happiness.

"Who said I needed to be rescued?" I asked. Her happiness vanished.

"Well nobody. It's only common sense that a beautiful young woman, like yourself, wouldn't want to be there." She stated.

"I liked it there. So you can take me back now" I said. Seiko seemed shocked and worried. Kira's eyes squinted a me with anger.

"No can do. You are staying here. I will not let you finish the prophecy." She growled. "Those monsters will not win. As long as I have you, they will bow to me." She laughed. I glared at her. She looked at Seiko. "Stay here with her. I have a meeting to go to." Seiko nodded as Kira left. Seiko looked at me and fiddled with her hands in front her body.

"I'm sorry for this." She spoke shyly. I looked at her, trying to figure her out. She looked me in my eyes and spoke again. "You're prettier than the prophecy described you." She said. I tilted my head to the side.

"The Creature's War prophecy?" I asked. She looked surprised, but nodded. "Do you know how I'm supposed to fit in with it?" She nodded again. She opened her mouth to speak but a gust of wind knocked over the door. A girl stepped in. Her brown hair stopped at her shoulder, caressing slightly down longer. She had silver eyes that locked with mine in an instant. She looked behind her and motioned for someone. Another girl with medium-length blonde hair walked in. She smiled kindly. A smile that reached violet eyes.

"Mizuki. A princess should not be locked in a room." Mizuki nodded and walked past Seiko to me. Seiko grabbed her shirt and pulled her back slightly. Mizuki looked back at her, flames erupting. The blonde stepped forward, grabbing the hand into her own.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, That woman there is very important to us and if you oppose as a threat of us being able to retrieve her, we will be forced to kill you." I watched the scene before me in silence. Seiko looked at me and I saw bravery flash in her timid eyes. She looked back and shook her head. She let go of Mizuki's hand and put it into her pocket to pull out a key. She handed it to Mizuki.

"I want to help. There is an invisible chain around her feet, this key will unlock it." She said. Mizuki grabbed it and nodded. I grabbed my ankles and felt the chain. _I'll be damned._ When I was free, I got off the table I was currently on and joined Mizuki and he blonde. Seiko smiled at me. "I wish to you luck." She said. I grabbed her hand.

"Come with us. If they find out that you helped me, they'll kill you." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"It will buy you time. Do me a favor and fulfill the prophecy for me." She said. I nodded and was swept up by Mizuki.

"You are a brave soul. We salute you." The blonde said. Seiko smiled and went to the table. The blonde looked at Mizuki. "Let's bring this princess home." She said. When I blinked, we were back in the Royals palace. I was ripped away by Mori in a matter of seconds. Hunny and Hikaru pinned the two girls to the wall behind them. King and Queen Hitachiin ran to me, checking me over. Out the corner of my eye I saw King Haninozuka about to kill them.

"Wait! They saved me! Don't hurt them." I yelled. I ran infront of them as fast as I could. I flung my arms out, shielding them.

"Yes there's no need to be violent." I heard Kyoko. In a flash Kyoko, Mayumi, Kimiko and Hotaru appeared in front of me.

"Who the hell are you." Hikaru yelled.

"Nun ya damn business!" Hotaru yelled back. Hikaru looked taken back. Hotaru smirked. "That's right. I can yell to." She said. Kimiko slapped her arm. She then stepped forward.

"All of this information will be released in time. First we need to discuss an important issue." Kimiko said.

"Oh and what's that?" Kyoya asked.

"The Creature's War is starting sooner than it's purpose." Kyoko answered.

"Lies!" King Haninozuka yelled. Hotaru growled and tried to jump on him, but Mizuki and Kimiko held her back.

"No this is true, your majesty." Nekozawa said coming down the hall with Umehito. "What they say is true. The wolves have started it by kidnapping Haruhi. Now we must prepare and we need their help. I conjured them when Haruhi went missing to help us." She explained. I looked at them and back at Nekozawa.

"Why me?" I asked. I caught everyone's attention. "What does this have to do with me! I was just a slave and now I have to mate with six vampires and fight in some war that I supposably started! God maybe you guys should go back in time and just kill me before I was born!" I yelled, tears brimming in my eyes. _Mom I didn't mean to start anything. I just want them to be happy._

"This war would have started regardless." Kyoko said. I looked at her. "Your birth is the reason we win, however. You don't know how powerful you are. How powerful you become." She sighed. "Fine. You want to know your place, then allow me to introduce myself." She looked over at King Otori and Kyoya. "I'm Princess Kyoko Otori. Child of Kyoya Otori and Haruhi Fujioka." She said. My eyes widened along with the others. The blonde stood forward, smiling at me.

"I'm Princess Timonei (_**Tee-mon-nay**_) Suoh. Child of Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka." She curtsied. "It's so nice to see you mother." She said. Mayumi hen came up to me and pulled the ribbon of hers I had in my pocket out. She she went to Mizuki and had her put up her hair.

"I'm Mayumi Haninozuka. My daddy is Mitsukuni and you're my mommy. You're Zuki-chan's mommy too but Takashi is her daddy." She said and crawled onto Mizuki's shoulders. Mizuki nodded her head and curtsied.

"I'm Kimiko Hitachiin. Koaru's daughter." Kimiko said stepping forward. Hotaru grabbed her hand.

"I'm her cousin slash sister, Hotaru Hitachiin. Hikaru is my dad." She said. She looked at me with the softest look I've ever seen her give.

"So your our grandchildren?" King Suoh asked. They nodded. The royals except for Queen Morinozuka, King Otori, and King Hitachiin hugged their respectful grandchild in glee. I looked at the boys and saw all of them wide-eyed and paled. I swear if they weren't already dead, they would've died hearing this. Tamaki was he first to snap out of his trance and snatched Timonei out of his father's arms. he swung her around and they both yelled. The twins were next to snap out. They fussed over the girls sayin how much they looked like me. Mayumi went and hugged Hunny and Mori with Mizuki right behind her. Kyoko was talking about god knows what to Kyoya. I backed up until I hit the wall and slid down. _I'm a mom. I can't be a mom! I'm not ready. I'm not ready for the war._ I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and saw Hotaru. She had her eyes glued on the twins and Kimiko.

"I want to apologize to you." She said. She then looked a me. "I've had a spoiled attitude since we met. It's just I- I'm so happy to see you." She said leaning on me.

"Hotaru." I heard Mizuki say. I looked up to see everyone looking at us. Kimiko looked like she wanted to cry. Hotaru sobbed, clutching onto me.

"No! I'm not letting go! I won't do it again." She said. I placed a hand on her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mommy isn't with us anymore." Mayumi said, holding Usa-chan.

"She isn't?" Tamaki asked. Tamaki picked her up, trying to sooth her. "Why not?"

"Because Mother dies in the war." Timonei answers, staring at her feet. My eyes widened and I hugged Hotaru back. _I die? I leave them like mom left me? I left them hurting like I was? Mom why did you let me leave? _I looked at each of their faces, tears in all of their eyes. The princes were screaming at Nekozawa, but I couldn't hear them. The royals were trying to calm them down, freaking out themselves. Kimiko was now on my other side and Mayumi was in my lap. _No. I won't leave them. I won't let them be alone._ I stood up and walked towards Kyoko.

"Can I change it?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at Kyoya.

"You have to finish mating. When a creature mates, a bit of them goes inside their mate. Mating with them is making you stronger." She said. I nodded and walked to Kyoya, wrapping my arms around one of his. I looked at Nekozawa.

"Find every possible way to track the war and place a shield up." She nodded. Shoka and Kaji were at the far end of the hall. they had been here this whole time just watching. "Kaji. Shoka. I need you to make rooms for the girls and help with everything." They nodded and went towards some rooms. I looked up at Kyoya. "We have to.." I said. He coughed and nodded. He started to lead me to a spare bedroom. _I will not die._

* * *

_**Me: For those who guessed right on who the girls were congratulations! ^.^ I hope you liked this chapter. I'm feeling self concious about this...**_


	10. Requesting help for inspiration!

_**Me: I am so so sorry about this! But I cannot continue this story without help. My creative spirit has been completely ruined. I am here for a co-author... is anybody interested. If you are then will you please PM. I would appreciate it, even if it's just ideas on how to continue. Again I'm really sorry Please don't hate me!**_


End file.
